Lore
Starcraft 2's island defence is by no means a wasteland of creative stagnation. No, many of the titans and builders seem to be developing back stories as time goes on, and this requires proper documentation and support. All lore regarding Island Defence will be kept on this page and updated when neccesary, to reduce unnecessary clutter within other pages. This page needs a lot of work. '=Titan Lore' 'The Birth of Demonicus' In the beginning, there was only darkness, the kind that resonated fear deep within even the bravest of all souls.That darkness was my essence, in its purest form, and life was perpetually empty. Those were the days of my existance when I questioned whether or not I had a higher purpose to my life... The days I spread chaos to the everyday space traveler who just happened to come across me in space. But eventually, those days came to an abrupt end, and to this day, I wish I could return to them, and spread my destruction once more... The Xel’Naga, creators of two of the greatest races ever to exist in the universe, arrived in my dark corner of the universe. They knew of my terror, and I knew of their abilities. But before I could attempt to destroy their craft, they did a horrible thing to me, which I shall never forgive them for. They took my psionic essence, and contained me, in horrible crystal shards meant to hold my energy. The horrible years of having my violent energy contained passed by in what felt like an eternity. I was not meant to be caged up like this. I am chaos, meant to inflict destruction upon the universe, and all who inhabit it. But these beings... They had other plans. Every now and then, they studied the crystals, and pieces were taken for examination, as they concocted potential uses for my horrible energies. Finally, the horrible containment came to an end, but only when they managed to assemble the ultimate life form, which used up quite the large amount of my essence, and I was contained inside a magnificent body, and I could unleash my destruction in ways I have never done before! After seeing my terrible abilities, the Xel’Naga then named me Demonicus, meaning Lord of Darkness. Yes, I quite liked that. They also managed to realize, after the several attempts to almost successfully destroy my extremely well contained cell, that I was a force not to be trifled with. So they finally decided to get rid of me. They decided to abandon me, and my life crystals, in the void of space. During that time, I learned that, when the crystals were disturbed by space debris, horrifying images of the past shot through my essence, and I felt sorrow like I never have before, sorrow of loss, pain, and years of being contained. To this day I guard those crystals to my death, not wanting to relive the pain I had inflicted upon me those eons ago. For many years, I drifted through the void of space, unable to guide my path I was traveling. I did, however, manage to merge my form with the crystals, allowing me temporary comfort in the emptiness that surrounded me. One fateful day, the crystals were pulled towards an oceanic planet, and I landed on a small island, full of curious inhabitants. Calling themselves Protoss, and I knew the next few years were going to be spent taking part in my favorite past time with this race of beings: chaos and destruction. 'The Devil Dog' Fire. Fire is good. Fire is my friend. Fire will cleanse me. Yes.... I will use fire to cleanse others... They need it. They don't like fire. They don't know that fire is what will save them. They scream when I clean them, but I know they are screams of joy so I just add more fuel so they will be clean faster. Men in suits are lurking around my home at night. They don't think I see them. I do. I always see unclean people. Maybe I should clean the suit men... Yes. The Lord will be pleased with me. I am saving so many people. So many people with fire. The men in suits took me to a big house today. It had a lot of people in it. I think it would burn well and clean many people. A man on a stand was saying lots of things about me. He looked like he had been cleaned and lived. I'm sure he was saying my praise for saving him. I think I remember cleaning him.... Yes... I remember him screaming. His screams just said for me to add more. He was clean very fast. I cleaned him again just to make sure he was saved. The man on the stand next to him looked disgusted. I think he is a heathen. Heathens dont want to be cleaned. Heathens think it is wrong, so I clean them to show them it is good. Heathens always scream a lot. I like that The men in suits took me away today. They put my in a tiny room with nothing in it but a bed and a toilet. I couldn't get out. The bed looked dirty. Maybe I should clean it. But I need my supplies. I can never clean without my supplies. Cleaning is so much harder when I don't have my cleaning liquid. My cleaning liquid was taken by the men in suits. They will be cleaned soon enough. They put another man in my cell. He snuck in a lighter and some cigarettes. They are bad for you. When he sleeps I should clean him. The men in suits came in when I started cleaning. They took me away to a new room. This one was very dark. They stopped that man from being cleaned. Now his soul will suffer like theirs. Why do they stop me from cleaning people? It helps them. They must be heathens. Yes. Heathens like the man on the big pedestal. They took me back to him today. A lot of people where in the room. A lot of people who needed cleaning. They used a lot of words. Words hurt my brain. Why speak when you can do Gods work by burning away the sins of others. They showed pictures of people I cleaned. They were cleaned well. The heathen looked angry and said a lot of words. The words made everyone else go quiet. I heard the word fire in the words. Fire is good. Fire is my friend. They are putting me in a suit. It's a very big suit. It has a lot of funny things in the suit. The suit is dark inside. I can hear people talking outside. I can hear the heathen. They use the word fire a lot. I like fire. What are they doing? It looks like they are putting fire in the suit. They are cleaning me. Cleaning hurts. It hurts very very bad. I know it only hurts because I have sinned and it is cleaning me. The cleaning will not stop. It will not stop. The pain is going away. But I'm still being cleaned. Being cleaned is good. Maybe the heathen is not bad. He made me clean. I can see out the suit now. I can see other people looking in. I can move my arm. The arm has a hole in it. Fire goes out the hole sometime. Maybe I can use it to clean people. I should clean the heathen to thank him. I can start by cleaning these people staring at me. I cleaned so many people today. I cleaned the whole island. I found a big shiny rock. The rock calls me. The rock wants me to sleep. I can sleep. Maybe when I wake up there will be others to clean.. Yes... Clean Fire.... Burn Maybe the people I clean will scream some more. I like that. It means they like the cleaning. Time to sleep now the rock says. It says I need to sleep now. I like the rock. It is my friend. Just like fire. We can all be friends forever. 'The Archon: A Desperate Final Attempt' We are alone. Who am I? Wh---- Who are we? We… hunger… What am I---- we? I… no. We. Remember. I was once… mortal. We were weak. Consume them all. The darkness… It came... for us. Why me… Why us? Run… They betrayed us… The island was dark. We were alone. We oversaw all possibilities… Except one. We did what we had to do. How could you have known... It was wrong. Give in... to your doubts. We lived in Xura'thel. The shining town of our civilization. It overlooked the Fields of Khaydarin. All around, our superiority over the land had been shown. We lived in harmony with the resources around us. Everything we took, we returned in one form or another. Until the day when the crystal mountain appeared... Soon we sent a scouting force out, to investigate. They returned with news that the crystals contained a power within them, one that would enhance our civilization even further. So we mined from it. It brought our downfall. I tried to warn them. They were fools. And now our once great civilization lies in ruins. {C}They continued to mine. "Almost there! A few more chunks and we can process this material to High Command! Rest later!" In the dead of night on an ancient planet, the crash of thunder and the flash of lightning briefly illuminated a darkened area. A group of Zealots and Sentries were using their mining tools to break off pieces of the giant gold mountain that loomed over them. As a large chunk of gold fell down, the ground shook and a roar was heard. "Who.... DARES?!" All was silent for a moment. Then the ground shook again. {C}Was it there? Before us, what was it? Who was it? And again, the ground rumbled. Thunder crashed, and the air felt so much… heavier. {C}Too heavy! Corruption! The heretics! It was not them… It was… worse. Out of the darkness they came. From the very ground itself. We were not prepared. Monstrous beings that looked like walking rotting corpses rose from the ground. They fought us. Killed many. Wounded others. They moved toward our fortress, Xura'thel. Every time a warrior fell, one of those beasts rose to take his place. They were unstoppable. Still we fought on. We templar summoned our power. Psionic Storms devastated the enemy. Still they came. Unstoppable. Perfect beings. My brethren fell by the hundreds. They overran our camp. All because we wanted the substance. The substance, the substance! It was the key! Go to it, we did. We needed to destroy them. Dragoons and Zealots could do little but slow them down. Our reavers were swarmed before they could reload. And for everything that was killed, another monstrosity was spawned. It was the only way… They authorized the use of Archons soon after the corruptions began. The monstrosities, termed "Ghouls" by a late Executor, had grown more powerful. They would corrupt beings at a mere touch. They continued to swarm towards our town. None stood in their way for long. It was the gold. The Archons stood a chance. They killed more than anything before them. But they were finite beings, and fell eventually. We needed more power. A champion. One who could hold against all the ghouls there were and more. So we searched. They were outside the city. We found the answer. An ancient ritual that would merge more than two templar into an everlasting Archon. But the Executor shot it down. Too dangerous, he said. Too risky, he said. We were lost without it. We were running out of Archons. Many Templar sacrificed their lives, their very beings, to hold off the onslaught. He is corrupt. He wants us to fall. The ghouls have him. We performed the ritual. Four Templar sacrificed their mortal forms to form an archon that radiated power. We knew then, that this Archon could stop the ghouls, and save Xura'thel. But the Executor condemned us. He sent a small force to detain us. Without warning, the Archon lashed out, killing them all. It then began to carve a swathe of destruction through Xura'thel, towards the ghouls. They would fall. Fall fast. The ghouls fell before our ultimate weapon. Pulsing lightning chained from ghoul to ghoul, causing them to fall. Psionic Storms raged around the Archon, and the ghouls could barely approach. I knew then that we were on the right path. Xura'thel would be saved! And then the voice came. {C}We felt malice from it. It had to be stopped. Pulled up by the roots. {C}The Archon shifted. It headed toward the source of the voice. The substance. We reached the crystals. They were pulsing. We struck out at it, intending to destroy it and save Xura'thel. But instead of cracking under our might, they grew. And from the shadows, eyes appeared. Pulsing, red eyes. They were the color of pure malice. By the time I caught up to the Archon, it was not alone. No ghouls were near, but something far worse emerged. A massive abomination, larger than the Archon by far. It was dark, with sharp appendages and whip-like claws. Something that passed for a face held infinite anger, and pain. It had to be stopped. We struck at it with all our might. But nothing happened. It shrugged off lightning like nothing. The Psionic Power of the Archon was nothing. At its feet, more of the ghouls spawned. They swarmed the Archon faster than it could destroy them. Fading... power... Too many... And then the creature struck. Archons had no physical form, but its claws tore through the energy like it was flesh. The pain... It was unending. We felt its agony... as our own. Demonicus... 'The Immortal ' 5/12/94 3:32 PM A hemorrhage. ALWAYS a hemorrhage, isn't it? Diagnosed last night by an old friend as an acute pulmonary hemorrhage. That explains the unusual fluid discharge from various bodily cavities. I'm skilled in a lot of things. Physics. Biology. Chemistry. Engineering. Nearly everything, except medicine, so I couldn't have cured myself even if I was given ample warning time. Too bad a life of crime prevents me from getting true treatment- but I'd rather die with dignity than come sucking up to those retards with double figure IQ's. 5/14/94 6:13 PM Health is deteriorating rapidly. I give myself a month to live, if that- If I can't find someone to operate on me soon, I will die... I MUST find a way to survive, be it by operation or other means. 5/15/94 4:45 AM I was up all night coming up an equation for a sudden idea I have. In the past hour I've been injecting lab rats with hemorrhages with various isotopes of Ununpentium to find any augmenting effects. It may just be the element that will save me in the end, if my calculations are correct. If not, this may be my undoing. 5/17/94 9:12 PM Viewing the lab results, it turns out Ununpentium was the wrong element to be using. I've tried every single isotope of that sucker known to humanity, with various genetic combinations in the subjects, all relevant to my own DNA in some way. It just doesn't work, and that doesn't make sense. The only explanation was that my calculations were off... and I highly doubt that. 5/22/94 10:17 AM After redoing my calculations dozens of times, I finally figured out what wrong. Koalas can't eat people, and the jellyfish were on the wrong side. After reviewing the equations taking into consideration these impossibilities, I have deduced that element 79 is my candidate for the experiments. It has the ideal atomic weight for atomic reconstruction, sitting at a balanced 196.966569 ASU's. I lack a natural source of this precious element on my home planet, however, so I will be scanning nearby systems for any planet with this material. 6/1/94 12:00 Noon Scans have come back, and surprisingly, there is a raw supply of 79 on a planet only 7 light years away. My Valkyrie can easily get me there within 3 days. 6/2/94 2:56 PM 1 day into the journey already. I'm starting to see spots in front of my eyes occasionally, and stabbing pains deep within my abdomen. I must finish my project soon. Very soon. 6/4/94 10:17 PM Arrived on the planet. It is mainly a jungle, overrun by trees and wildlife. I found a few artifacts from a lost civilization long ago, but I doubt I will have the time to study them. North of me is the promised supply of 79 that I require for the massive amount of energy I need to fuel the melding. 6/7/94 2:25 AM Worked all night on the main disassembler. Once I finish it, not only will I be able to power the experiment, but I can also completely automate the construction process and increase my work speed a hundred fold, allowing me to spend time on debugging the software and tending to my fragile health. 6/8/94 8:23 PM Disassembler is done. In the next hour I will be splicing in the construction code for the nanoconstructors. Once this is done, I will commence Operation Aurum Renovamen. 6/9/94 10:34 AM Odd side effect of a workaround in the code I did. It seems like I forgot to remove the construction codes from an old project, and the new construction codes activated the old ones. Granted, because the new codes let it use element 79, you have to supply the disassembler with a constant stream of 79 to make anything useful, but it can do it. I created a Teleportation Crystal this way, as well as an Ocular Envelopment Shield, coined as an "Eye." 6/10/94 4:34 AM I remember black. Red. I passed out from the stress. I really need to learn to control my mind better. Anyway, the construction process is roughly 40% complete, and not a moment too soon. I could be comatose within days. 6/13/94 1:12 AM Finally, in the middle of the night, my masterpiece was completed. Currently the machine is running the initalization code, and once it enters Beta stage, I will be able to reconstruct my body from pure 79. 6/13/94 6:59 PM IT IS DONE! AFTER HUNDREDS OF HOURS OF ALL MY WORK, THE SECRET TO SAVING MY LIFE IS COMPLETED! I will leave the recorder running as I board the machine so I may document my progress. I am now inside the device. The Phase Cannons will disassemble the element 79 atoms, and use their subparticles to mend my ailing body. Here goes nothing. The process is starting! Within a minute or 2, I will be freed from my condition... AND DEATH. I will embed my soul within the machine, allowing me to live for all eternity! I return... to serve... 'General Lore:' It's been way too long since anyone of the surrounding islands have heard the roars of the titan, way too long. The Drafters began drafting elite members of the military from the surronding islands. Zerg, Protoss, Terran, it didn't matter to them, they just had to be driven mad from the horrors of battle to face the enemy that was emerging. The dropship flew over the DZ way too fast, the pilot was only a rookie, harldy suitable for the task. He came to a halt just before the titan's hibernation pod, and the precious gold mine. Gold is what runs anything that's worth the effort on this hell hole, harvesting is easy, the only problem is that the titan knows we need it. He'll attempt to fend off any builder from the gold with best of his ability, whether it be stealth or just his mere presence. '=The Builders: A Light in the Dark=' Ingame Spectre Lore: Log #4141 ---- Been here for a week now. *deep sigh* It's been harder and harder to live on this damned island without the marauding lyotes causing trouble and stealing food... and the scantipedes... the cute little scantipedes... Log #4142 -------------- Alright, it's been three days since the last log. Scantipedes keep invading through the base. The marine is getting nervous, his sensor towers keep detecting large figures, some sort of burrowing worms. But no, these burrowing worms make a terrible scritching sound underneath the ground. --hail of rocket fire-- The hell? *sigh* Alright. Turning this off. Log #4143 -------------- Five days. Five days. We got some sort of a gold shipment in, about 450 units. We split it among each other, 90 each for the five of us. Me, the marine, the sentry, the changeling and the reaper who just sits there on the cliff and does nothing. He hasn't even built workers... I suspect the worst from him. I don't think we can do anything, since banishment of the reaper won't be allowed by the rest of us... Signing off. Log #4144 -------------- Two months. Christ, I don't even know if it is for sure. I've ordered my Hercules dropship to produce Spartan Companies. The workers are also dying by some sort of fungal plague... No. It's an acid burst. I keep seeing the burrowing worms moving around on the radar, I also see some sort of infested humans being sprouted from their sacs on their spines. So eerie. Signing off... Log #4145 -------------- Five days. Christ, five days. They're coming through the walls. The damn walls! *zzzzt* The Baneling The baneling wasn’t what he was today. Rather, he was an exceedingly famous voodoo witch in Jamaica. Many individuals were captivated by his charm and magicks… until a competitor decided to destroy his career. Using a powerful mix of his own, the Baneling’s competitor invited him for a quiet meal… with the poison. The baneling had no idea what had hit him, only it was too late to find out he was drugged with a transmogrification poison, slowly, and painfully, morphing into what he is today. He still retains his former emotions and personality, but is forever condemned in the life of a sack of walking DNA. Much of his initial life was fending for himself, trying his best to survive. But much to his surprise, he was able to call forth creatures from his inner being, but only for so long. After much resources, and practice, he has learned to call forth monstrous creatures to do his bidding. The very magicks he practices are still with him, but perhaps this is an understatement. His very magicks are what keeps him alive today, and will forever be his best tool against anything. Dark Templar Lore Such… darkness… The fear… does not exist… The void…. Claims its own… I am nothing… I am an illusion… The very shadow that every being walks… I shall reap the rewards… my enemies shall reap the pain and sorrow… My fellow brothers… we shall strike within the twilight… And know not to hesitate… For we know… this day… Darkness... Shall rise… For the Dark Templar…